Trailers from Hit Entertainment VHS Tapes that re-released and released in 2005
here are the commercials of Barney, Bob the Builder, Angelina Ballerina, The Wiggles, Thomas & Friends, Rubbadubbers, ToddWorld, Fraggle Rock, Animal Jam, Kipper and Frances from the 2005 re-releases & releases of Hit Entertainment videos & more. Barney 2005 Commercials Barney in Concert (2005 VHS) A to Z with Barney 2-Pack (2005 VHS) Tape 1 - What’s in a Name Tape 2 - Howdy Friends! Barney 2-Pack : Spring Into Fun!/Splish Splash (2005 VHS) Tape 1 - Spring Into Fun! Tape 2 - Splish Splash Kipper 2005 Commercials Kipper: Tiger Tales (2005 VHS) * Kipper: Amazing Discoveries * Barney: Let's Go Series * More Barney Songs * The Wiggles - Romp Bomp a Stomp * Bob the Builder: Built to Be Wild * Thomas & Friends: Come Ride the Rails Kipper: Pools, Parks and Picnics (2005 VHS) # Kipper: Amazing Discoveries # Barney: Let's Go Series # Read with Me, Dance with Me # The Wiggles: Sailing Around the World! # Bob The Builder: Built to Be Wild # Thomas & Friends: Come Ride the Rails Kipper: Imagine That! (2005 VHS) * Kipper: Amazing Discoveries * Barney: Let's Go Series * Barney's Imagination Island * The Wiggles: Sailing Around The World! * Bob the Builder: Built to Be Wild * Thomas & Friends: Come Ride the Rails Kipper: Cuddly Critters (2006 VHS) * Kipper: Amazing Discoveries * Barney: Let's Go Series * Barney: Happy Mad Silly Sad * The Wiggles: It’s a Wiggly, Wiggly World! * Bob the Builder: Build to Be Wild * Thomas & Friends: Come Ride the Rails Kipper: Amazing Discoveries (2005 VHS) # Kipper: Tiger Tales & Pools, Parks & Picnics # Thomas & Friends: Thomas' Sodor Celebration! # Bob the Builder: Help is on the Way! # Barney: Just Imagine # The Wiggles: Whoo-Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins # ToddWorld # Angelina Ballerina # Rubbadubbers: High Noon in the Bathroom # Fraggle Rock Kipper: Let it Snow (2006 VHS) # Kipper: Puppy Love # Barney: Let's Go Series # Barney's Night Before Christmas # The Wiggles: Yule Be Wiggling # Bob the Builder: Built to Be Wild # Thomas & Friends: Come Ride the Rails Kipper: Playtime (2006 VHS) # Kipper: Amazing Discoveries # Barney: Let's Go Series # Barney's Musical Scrapbook # Cold Spaghetti Western # Built to Be Wild # Come Ride the Rails Kipper: Fun in the Sun (2006 VHS) #Kipper: Tiger Tales and Pools, Parks and Picnics #Barney: Let's Go Series #Barney's You Can Be Anything #The Wiggles: Wiggly Safari #Bob the Builder: Built To Be Wild #Thomas & Friends: Come Ride The Rails Kipper: Friendship Tales (2006 VHS) #Kipper: Playtime #Barney: Let's Go Series #More Barney Songs #The Wiggles - Romp Bomp a Stomp #Bob the Builder: Built to Be Wild #Thomas & Friends: Come Ride the Rails Kipper: Water Play (2006 VHS) # Kipper: Tiger Tales and Pools, Parks and Picnics # Barney: Let's Go Series # Read with Me, Dance with Me # The Wiggles: Wiggle Bay # Bob The Builder: Built to Be Wild # Thomas & Friends: Come Ride the Rails Kipper: Kipper Helps Out (2006 VHS) # Kipper: Amazing Discoveries # Barney: Let's Go Series # Barney: It's Time for Counting! # The Wiggles: Space Dancing # Bob the Builder: Built to Be Wild # Thomas & Friends: Come Ride the Rails Kipper: Puppy Love (Original 2005 VHS) # Kipper: Tiger Tales & Pools, Parks & Picnics # Thomas' Sodor Celebration! # Barney's Colorful World! # Bob the Builder: Yes We Can! # The Wiggles Live Hot Potatoes! # Fraggle Rock # ToddWorld # Angelina Ballerina # Rubbadubbers: Finbar the Mighty Movie Star # Pingu Category:Trailers from VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Lyrick Studios/HIT Entertainment VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Barney 2005 VHS